unownxaviersfandomcom-20200213-history
UnownX
' UnownX' (full name: Unown Xaviers) is the official account the UnownX Wiki's founder. The name was derived from a Pokémon with the same name . You may notice that contents of the wiki have some connection with Gaia Online - it is because the site is where UnownX started it all. You would know more about UnownX here: Gaia Online Profile. Interests Online UnownX was very fond of online games when he first opened his eyes into the Internet World, but his ideals changed over time and he minimized his online gaming life. But even though abandoned, UnownX has been successful in the games he played, but others are left unused and abandoned. Today, he is often online to interact with his online friends, share stories and chat with them, share photos and videos with them. He is now an average member of the social networking society, Facebook . Books UnownX is a bookworm, he loves books. Books of his interest are crime and investigation, suspense, mythology, scifi-fantasy, and spiritual-themed. This interest of his in books motivated him to start writing stories, he has written some short stories and skits but they've never been published. Today, he is more determined to start his own story, in fact, a novel: The Saga. Music UnownX is very fond of music, it has made a great impact in his life, from ups and downs. He would like to dedicate the music in him to the One where music came from, and to the world in which he has grown to. His favorite musical instrument is the piano and he is eager to learn more about the instrument. Art UnownX has an obsession in colors black, blue and red, mixed with white. He finds blue, white, and green very gentle and calm and he finds relaxation seeing these colors. UnownX is also a starter graphic arts user. He loves to edit photos and stuff. He has made dozens of edited pictures and personalized wallpapers. He learned a lot about graphic arts over time to time which helped him gain more knowledge about media editing. Most of his creations are themed with colors blue, black and white, brown, and rainbow. Photography Photography is another hobby of UnownX. Whenever there's a spectacular or unique view, you may expect UnownX to grab a camera and take a snapshot. Unfortunately, he lost his digital camera, disabling him from getting memorable and fantastic shots. Japan and Animé UnownX is also an otaku, an anime lover. In fact, he loves everything about Japan: their culture, their technology, and even Japan's native sceneries. Some animes he has loved are Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, and several others. UnownX wishes that someday he will reach the Land of the Rising Sun and take pictures and moments of his visit. Online appearances UnownX appeared in several gaming and social networking sites. Here is a list of some of his appearances so that you will be sure that you will interact with the REAL UnownX, not an impostor. Gaia Online Gaia Online is where UnownX first emerged. He started as a simple and innocent newbie, with a passion to make new relationships in the internet. This is where he learned to role play, where he interacts within a story. Roleplaying motivated him to start a story of his own. Today, UnownX found ways to make amounts of digital money in the site, allowing him to become equal with the average users. Facebook UnownX's identity in Facebook wants to be anonymous and privately for real-life friends and relationships only. Tumblr UnownX also owns a blogsite in Tumblr, where he usually posts photos to express what he feels. He is named as Rhythm of Colors. MapleStory UnownX recently joined the popular anime-based Korean MMORPG, MapleStory (Global). He is based in the world of Scania and goes by the class Demon Slayer. His name in-game is UnownXaviers, the first time UnownX used his full name. He is currently an active player. Artix Entertainment UnownX has been a dedicated member of AE (Artix Entertainment). But today, after he moved on from online gaming, the accounts made have been ununsed. AdventureQuest Adventure Quest is the original RPG game developed by Artix Entertainment. This is the first AE game where UnownX is involved with, but he has another name. UnownX never appeared in the game but he plays as a cosplay of a Naruto character: Sasuke Uchiha. He is in the Mage class and has random attire. He is level 44. AdventureQuest Worlds AQWorlds is a 2d Flash-based MMORPG by Artix Entertainment. UnownX appears to be in a Warrior class. He is level 24. His attire is a mixture of red and white. He played through the first parts of the storyline but was never able to catch up. DragonFable DragonFable is another Fantasy RPG by Artix Entertainment. Like in AdventureQuest, he appears in the game as Sasuke Uchiha. His attire is a mixture of blue and black and belongs to the Rogue class. He trains a green-colored dragon, which he was never able to raise. MechQuest MechQuest is a SciFi-Fantasy RPG by Artix Entertainment featuring mech robots. UnownX appears to wear a red bandana around his head, overall his avatar is notably based on his interest of Japan. He drives of Katana v1.0 which is colored black and white. WarpForce WarpForce is the SciFi-Fantasy expansion of the game AdventureQuest. UnownX appears as a gray-skinned drakel that belongs to the Gunner class. He is level 16. Habbo Singapore UnownX, in Habbo Singapore, is known as UnownX-1000, since the name UnownX has been taken already by some impostor. Projects in the Internet #The Saga. #Novus Ordo. #The Guide in Unknown's Journal #Being active in different websites #The Unknown's Journal Expansion #The UnownX Wiki and NovusOrdo Wiki Did You Know?! *UnownX lives in a territory in the time zone UTC+08:00 so that's probably the official time for the wiki. *UnownX is a literate person, he doesn't like unordered articles (much worse, wikis). But he still loves to help expanding a needing wiki, especially if it's something that he likes (or likED). *UnownX got his name from the Pokemon Unown, he was a fan of Pokemon back then but realized to move on to another interest, He decided to stay with the name 'cause he thinks it sounds unique (since no one would pick an Unown as a username). *UnownX is the founder of UnownX Wiki. *UnownX is also founder of another wiki: NovusOrdo Wiki. First pages The pages that UnownX first created for a few wikis. *'Main Page' for UnownX Wiki. *'Main Page' for NovusOrdo Wiki. *'Kottan Bell' for Gaiapedia. *'Banyan Tree' for FarmVille Wiki. *'Prontera' for Philippine Ragnarok Online Wiki. See Also *The Saga Series **The Saga **The Saga II #The elements of The Saga #The Saga Characters #Daisuke Mitsuki #Waves of Dark Forces *Unknown's Journal *Unknown's Journal Expansion *UnownX Assistant v1000 *Fighting Dreamer EXE Category:The Saga